In order to enhance the competitiveness of future networks, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) provides a brand-new evolved network, which is named a system architecture evolution (System Architecture Evolution, SAE) system. The SAE system includes: an evolved universal mobile telecommunication system (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System, UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network, EUTRAN), which is used to implement all radio-related functions of the evolved network; a mobility management entity (Mobility Management Entity, MME), which is responsible for mobility management of a control plane, including user context management and mobility state management as well as assignment of a temporary user identity; a serving gateway entity (Serving Gateway, SGW), which is a user plane anchor point between 3GPP access systems, and terminates an interface of the EUTRAN; a packet data gateway entity (PDN Gateway, PGW), which is a user plane anchor point between a 3GPP access system and a non-3GPP access system, and terminates an interface with an external packet data network (Packet Data Network, PDN); a policy and charging rule function entity (Policy and Charging Rule Function, PCRF), which is used to implement functions of policy control decision and flow based charging control; and a home subscriber server (HSS, Home Subscriber Server), which is used to store subscription information of a user.
For a QoS parameter of the network, an access point name aggregate maximum bit rate (Access Point Name Aggregate Maximum Bit Rate, APN-AMBR) parameter is introduced in the SAE. All non guaranteed bit rate (Non Guaranteed Bit Rate, Non-GBR) bearers of the same APN share an APN-AMBR, which is used to perform traffic control for all the Non-GBR bearers established by the APN. The PGW implements traffic control of uplink and downlink APN-AMBR, and a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) implements traffic control of the uplink APN-AMBRs.
With the development of network operation, services of operators may need to be adjusted. For example, multiple similar APN services are adjusted to provide service for a specific PGW, that is, multiple similar APN services need to be mapped to an APN corresponding to a specific PGW. The operators, due to service acquisition or merger, may also have a need of mapping multiple similar APN services of users to a specific APN.
After subscribed users are combined, multiple APN services of the users may be mapped to one alias APN. However, after multiple APN services are mapped to one alias APN, a QoS parameter of the alias APN cannot be determined.